disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Aladdin (1992)
|IMDb = General: 8,0/10 Hombres: 8,0/10 Mujeres: 8,2/10 |Rotten Tomatoes = Tomatómetro: 94% Audiencia: 92% |P/C = El retorno de Jafar }}Aladdin (Aladdín en español) es una película animada de Walt Disney Pictures, es la 13° película del la segunda parte de los clásicos de Disney, siendo la 31° película del Canon principal de Disney, y la cuarta película del renacimiento de Disney. Producida y dirigida por Ron Clements y John Musker, fue estrenada el 25 de noviembre de 1992 en Estados Unidos. La película fue la película más exitosa de 1992 con más de $217 millones en ingresos nacionales y $504 millones en todo el mundo. El éxito de la película llevó a Disney a producir dos secuelas directas: El retorno de Jafar (1994) y Aladdín y el Rey de los Ladrones (1996). Además, Disney produciría una serie de televisión animada cuya trama está entre las dos secuelas y una serie de videojuegos para diferentes plataformas en 1993. En 2014, una adaptación al escenario se estrenó en Broadway, que ganaría un premio Tony. En 2019, Walt Disney Pictures lanzó una adaptación en vivo de la animación de 1992. Sinopsis Jafar el Gran Visir del Sultán intenta ingresar a la Cueva de las Maravillas para conseguir una Lámpara Mágica, pero él no puede conseguirla, engañando a un joven llamado Aladdín, él ingresa a la cueva y consigue la lámpara, de la cual sale un Genio, quien con la ayuda de una alfombra sacan a Aladdín de la cueva, el joven buscara la forma de salvar a la princesa y tener una mejor vida. Lee la Historia completa Producción En 1988, mientras trabajaba en La sirenita, Howard Ashman tuvo la idea de adaptar el cuento árabe Aladino, de Las mil y una noches, en un musical animado tipo camp de los años 1930. Poco después le presentó a Walt Disney Animation Studios un tratamiento de cuarenta páginas y escribió seis canciones con Alan Menken. Aunque su borrador era fiel a la fuente, introdujo algunos cambios en el argumento como la adición de tres nuevos personajes como amigos del protagonista —Babkak, Omar y Kasim—. En su libreto, Aladdín es un joven de quince años esperanzado en que su madre se sienta orgullosa de él. Su grupo de amigos está conformado por los tres personajes ya mencionados y una chica llamada Abbi, que está secretamente enamorada de él. Al término de su aventura para rescatar a la princesa Jasmín —en la que se enfrenta a Wazir y su loro parlante Sinbad—, Aladdín se entera del amor que siente Abbi por él, y rechaza su matrimonio con la princesa a cambio de quedarse con Abbi, su verdadero amor. Disney rechazó el proyecto, y les pidió a él y a Menken que trabajaran en cambio en la composición de la banda sonora de su próximo estreno animado, La bella y la bestia. La guionista Linda Woolverton, que también participó en la producción de La bella y la bestia, retomó el guion de Ashman y creó un borrador con elementos basados en El ladrón de Bagdad, tales como el villano Jafar, el viejo ladrón Abú y la doncella que acompaña a la princesa. El proyecto entró formalmente en fase de producción una vez que John Musker y Ron Clements eligieron dirigir Aladdín en vez de las versiones de El lago de los cisnes y El rey de la selva —luego renombrada a El rey león— sugeridas también por Disney. El estudio finalmente estableció como fecha de estreno el 25 de noviembre de 1992. Aunque Ashman murió en marzo de 1991, logró componer antes un par de canciones más para el filme —«Prince Ali» y «Humiliate the Boy»— junto con Menken. En abril de 1991 Musker y Clements, que para entonces habían escrito un nuevo borrador del libreto, le enviaron un carrete con ilustraciones de la película al entonces jefe del estudio, Jeffrey Katzenberg, en búsqueda de su aprobación. Su respuesta fue negativa y, tras considerar que la película «no conectaba», les solicitó que volvieran a escribir el guion desde cero, sin considerar ningún ajuste en la fecha de estreno. A manera de sugerencia, Katzenberg les hizo ver que el libreto no debía estar restringido a la visión original de Ashman, además de pedirles que descartaran a la madre de Aladdín. Eventualmente el estudio contrató a Ted Elliott y Terry Rossio para que asistieran en la redacción del libreto. Elliott y Rossio, además de seguir las indicaciones de Katzenberg, también se inspiraron en El ladrón de Bagdad. Entre las modificaciones que realizaron a los anteriores borradores estuvieron el cambio del escenario de la trama de Bagdad a la ficticia Agrabah, la concesión de un mayor énfasis a la princesa Jasmín, el descarte de varias canciones de Ashman y Menken, el cambio de personalidad de Aladdín a una más parecida a la de un «joven y áspero Harrison Ford», y la adición de un rol más cómico al loro Iago tras mirar la actuación de Gilbert Gottfried en Beverly Hills Cop II (1987). De hecho, este último fue contratado después para prestar su voz a Iago. En octubre de 1991 Katzenberg dio luz verde al proyecto para comenzar las etapas de diseño y rodaje. Personajes Personajes de Aladdín *Scott Weinger como Aladdín **Brad Kane (Canciones) *Robin Williams como Genio y El Mercader *Linda Larkin como Jasmine **Lea Salonga (Canciones) *Jonathan Freeman como Jafar *Frank Welker como Abu, Rajah y Cueva de las Maravillas *Gilbert Gottfried como Iago *Douglas Seale como El Sultán *Alfombra Mágica *Jim Cummings como Razoul y Farouk *Charlie Adler como Gazeem *Corey Burton como Prince Achmed Banda Sonora Alan Menken y Howard Ashman escribieron algunas canciones para Aladdín antes de que iniciara la producción de La bella y la bestia. Tras la muerte de este último en 1991, Menken y Tim Rice compusieron el resto de la banda sonora de la película. De las canciones compuestas por Menken y Ashman, tres forman parte del álbum: «Arabian Nights», «Friend Like Me» y «Prince Ali». En total se compusieron catorce canciones, de las cuales seis aparecen en el largometraje.45 La edición especial del DVD incluye cuatro interpretaciones musicales grabadas en las primerizas etapas de animación del filme, así como un clip de vídeo de la canción «Proud of Your Boy», entonada por Clay Aiken, que también forma parte del disco DisneyMania 3. Premios y Nominación Teaser Poster Aladdin Teaser poster.jpg|Teaser Póster Aladdin Teaser poster 2.jpg|2° Teaser Póster Aladdin Poster.jpg|Póster Internacional Aladdin The Ultimate Adventure Poster.jpg|La ultima aventura Aladdin poster 2.jpg Aladdin VHS 1992.jpg|VHS 1992 Aladdin DVD 1992.jpg|DVD 1992 Aladdin Diamond Edition.png|Edición Diamante Aladdin DVD.jpg|DVD Aladdin Villains DVD.jpg|DVD Aladdin Poster Arabia.png|Arabia Saudita Aladdin Poster España.jpg|España Aladdin Poster Israel.png|Israel Aladdin DVD Rusia.jpg|DVD Rusia Fechas de Lanzamiento Nombre por País Trailer Aladdin (1992) Trailer Archivo:Aladdin (1992) Trailer 1 Teaser Trailer Aladdin (1992) España-0 Aladdín (1992) Trailer Latino Ingresos Curiosidades *La película esta inspirada en el cuento de "Aladino" de "Las mil y una noches". *Los artistas viajaron a Irán, en donde tomaron más de 1800 fotografías para inspirarse en las estructuras. *Los personajes fueron simplificados a una figura, para que parezcan menos realistas. *Los personajes se diseñaron con un estilo curvo para que encajaran con el escenario, a excepción de Jafar, quien fue diseñado con líneas rectas para diferenciarlo. *Originalmente se pensaba ambientar la película en Bagdad, Irak, pero por la guerra de golfo se decidió cambiar la locación a la ciudad ficticia de Agrabah. *El primer concepto de Aladdín fue tan malo que los ejecutivos de Disney pensaban detener la producción, los productores tenían 8 días para rehacer la historia. *El la escena en la Jafar se enfrenta a Aladdín, originalmente el villano tendía su propia canción, pero los compositores no tenían tiempo para escribir nuevas canciones, por lo que se decidió que cantara Príncipe Alí con un pequeño cambio. *Cuando las canciones terminaban nadie aplaudía en la versión de prueba, así que los animadores agregaron un letrero de aplausos en la canción Un Amigo Fiel, cuando las personas vieron el letrero aplaudieron, y se decidió dejar el letrero. *En Kingdom Hearts y Kingdom Hearts II la historia se modifica ligeramente para acoplarla con los juego, en Kingdom Hearts se muestra el inicio de la película y en Kingdom Hearts II el final con elementos y escenas de El retorno de Jafar. *En la escena donde Aladdín es atacado por Rajah, el dice "Come on... good kitty, take off and go..." (Vamos ... buen gatito, despega y vete...), pero la audiencia escuchó "Good teenagers, take off your clothes" (Las buenas adolescentes, se quitan la ropa), esto llevo a Disney a cambiar la frase en el lanzamiento del DVD a "Down, kitty" (Abajo, gatito). *En la canción Noche de Arabia/Si a arabia tú vas una frase decía "Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face" (Donde te cortan tu oreja si no les gusta tu cara), los árabes estaban enojados y protestaron por eso, en julio de 1993 Disney cambio la frase a "Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense" (Donde es plano e inmenso y el calor es intenso) **En la versión latina decía "Y si allí les caes mal te van a mutilar", pero se modifico a "Extensión colosal, resplandor singular" **En la versión español dice "Y si allí les caes mal, encomiendate a Alá" Referencias Enlaces Externos *IMDb Categoría:Películas Categoría:Walt Disney Animation Studios Categoría:Walt Disney Pictures Categoría:Película animada Categoría:Películas de Aventura Categoría:Películas de Comedia Categoría:Películas Familiares Categoría:Películas de Fantasía Categoría:Películas Musicales Categoría:Películas de Romance Categoría:Películas de 1992 Categoría:Aladdin Categoría:Aladdin (1992) Categoría:Películas Clásicas Categoría:Películas basadas en Libros Categoría:Películas de Princesas Categoría:Películas clasificadas G Categoría:Película basada en cuentos Árabes Categoría:Películas distribuidas por Buena Vista Pictures Categoría:Película Canon Disney Categoría:Renacimiento de Disney